Wait For Me
by BonesObsessed44
Summary: This is a songfic based on Theory of a Deadman's song Wait For Me. Just a little something that could have happened after the 100th ep! I don't own Bones or any of it's characters. THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC SO PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK


The look in Booth's eyes that night made it hard for me to breath, as irrational as that is, I truly felt like the world was closing in on me. I wanted so bad for him to prove to me, somehow, that we could give a relationship a try and, whether it worked out, could still have our friendship. Angela and Jack had made the best of their breakup and they were still friends. Why couldn't he tell me that my worst fear didn't have to be feared. That no matter what happened to us romantically, it would never get in the way of our friendship. But he didn't, and in the end, everyone always leaves.

Two months had passed since I broke Booth's (and my own) heart. I couldn't take it anymore. He said we could still work together but nothing was the same. He always looked so sad lately and there was no bounce in his step. I hadn't seen his charm smile since before that night either. I broke him and now I was planning on running away. I was offered to go to Mexico on a dig for 6 weeks and I took it. Maybe it would do both of us some good to be away from each other for awhile. How does that phrase go: 'Absence makes the heart grow fonder.' Now I just had to tell Booth I was leaving

"Hi, Booth. Have you got a minute?"

"Hey, Bones. Sure, what's up?

"I just wanted to tell you that I will be leaving for Mexico in 3 days on a dig for 6 weeks. Cam already knows and the interns will be filling in while I'm gone, so they can help you with the forensics."

"Oh…Okay, Bones. Thanks for letting me know."

That's it? He wasn't going to say anything? His face is completely flat. No emotion at all.

"Okay…well… I'll call you when I get there just to let you know that I got there alright." What was wrong with him? He was usually the one telling me to check in every hour on the hour when I was going to be away from him for that long.

"Okay, Bones. I'll look forward to it." Booth said with the tiniest hint of that charm smile that I longed to see on his handsome face.

THREE DAYS LATER

"Hi, Booth. I arrived in Mexico." Bones said into her cell phone

"Good, I'm glad to hear that Bones. Give me a call every now and then and let me know how you're doing. I'll miss you. Bye"

Brennan was about to answer him when she realized to he had already hung up. She was feeling nauseous and had no clue why. Maybe it was the flight…

You are not alone tonight  
Imagine me there by your side  
It's so hard to be here so far away from you  
I'm counting the days till  
I'm finally done 

TWO WEEKS LATER

"I miss you, Bones…" Booth said into his cell phone. He wasn't sure what he was going to say to her when she picked up, but when her phone went to voice mail, he could only think of one thing to say.

Didn't she realize how much she hurt him? Didn't she realize that she was his air, without her, he couldn't breathe.

Brennan had listened to his message later that night. If he stilled cared about her so much, why was he being so. . . not Booth-like. He had changed…dramatically in the last couple months. She didn't really want to talk to him, mostly because she didn't trust her vocal cords to not betray her if she spoke to him right now. She didn't want Booth to hear her voice quiver. So she settled on just texting him back: I MISS YOU TOO.

I'm counting them down, yeah, one by one

It feels like forever till I return to you  
But it helps me on those lonely nights  
It's that one thing that keeps me alive

Booth looked at his phone. How could he ever get over her? He told her he had to move on, to find someone that would love him. 'God, Bones, why can't you just trust me on this one.'

THREE WEEKS LATER

"Hey, Bones, just wondering if you want me to pick you up from the airport. Your flight comes in at 5:30 on Friday, right?"

"Yeah, that would be great. Do you think we could go to the diner afterward. I miss American food!" Not as much as I missed you, though.

"Yeah, you know me, I could always eat!"

" Great, I'll see you in about a week, then."

"Cool. . . Wait, Bones?"

"Yeah?"

"I… I just wanted you to know that our friendship means everything to me. I know that I have been… depressed lately, but no matter what happens between us, I will never give up on our friendship. But I know now that I have to wait for you, even if that means that you will never want a romantic relationship with me. 'It is better to have loved and lost, than never to have loved at all.'

"Booth…"

"No, don't say anything…there is nothing for you to say. I just needed to tell you how I feel. And I know that there is no moving on from you. So if you are ever ready, you let me know. I won't bring it up anymore. I'll see you on Friday." And with that, he hung up.

Knowing that you wait for me  
Ever so patiently

No one else knows the feeling inside  
We hang up the phone without saying goodnight  
Because it's the sound of your voice that brings me home  
It's never been easy to say  
But it's easier when I've gone away

AIRPORT, FRIDAY, 5:30

Brennan saw Booth waiting for her when she got off the plane. He was standing dressed in his FBI best with a colorful tie and his cocky belt buckle. If Booth ever knew how often she dreamed about taking that buckle off of him…

"Bones!" Booth was yelling to her to make sure she saw him.

"Hi." Brennan said when they were only about a foot away from each other. They stood there for a few seconds just staring at each other. Brennan could still see the pain in his sad puppy dog eyes. He was trying to look happier for her though. She knew he was putting on a brave face for her and it killed her to think that she was the one who made him feel that pain.

Knowing that you wait for me  
Ever so patiently  
Yeah, you're everything I've ever dreamed of having and  
It's everything I need from you just knowing that you wait for me

When he didn't say anything, she continued "So…Shall we head to the diner?"

"Yup." Booth replied

AT THE DINER

After they both ordered and were waiting for their food to come, Brennan decided to speak up about what Booth had told her.

"Booth, it means a lot to me that you are willing to put your happiness aside just to appease me. I know I've put you through a lot these last couple months. I was so afraid that if I gave us a shot at a romantic relationship and it went wrong, that would mean that our friendship would end as well…"

"Bones that would NEVER happen. We have been through so much. Look at what our first case did to us, and we were still able to overcome our past, work together, and become friends."

"I know Booth, but you didn't let me finish." Booth saw that twinkle in her eye and she started to smile.

Knowing that you wait for me  
Ever so patiently  
Yeah, you're everything I've ever dreamed of having and  
It's everything I need from you just knowing that you wait for me 

"Booth, it was so hard for me to leave you to go to Mexico. I thought I was doing the right thing for you. I thought that you would be able to move on if I wasn't around. Although, Lord knows, and I use that expression loosely, that I never wanted you to move on. I've always wanted you to myself."

"What?" Booth was shocked and it was very apparent on his face.

What I'd give  
What I'd do  
Knowing I'm not there for you  
Makes it so hard to leave  
What I'd give  
What I'd do  
Anything to get me home to you  
And this time I'll stay

"Bones… what exactly is it that you are saying?"

"I am saying… that hearing you tell me that our friendship/partnership will never falter, regardless of what happens between us… is exactly what I needed to hear. I was scared that if I told you that I loved you and we didn't work out, romantically, that everything else that we had would be gone as well."

"Wait, did you say that you love me?" Again that same look of shock appeared over Booth's face.

And you wait for me  
Ever so patiently  
Yeah, you're everything I've ever dreamed of having and  
It's everything I need from you just knowing that you wait for me

"Yes, Booth. I love you. I love that you said you would wait for me. And I love that you never give up on anything and never run away… like I do. I told you that night, I don't have your kind of open heart. I have to think things through and carefully weigh the facts and…" Booth cut her off with his mouth on hers. She longed for the feel of his soft lips on hers again. How could she ever think that she could just be friends with this man. He was her whole world.

Brennan broke the kiss gently " I wasn't finished, Booth." He just stared at her sparkling blue eyes. "I do want to be with you. I always have, but I was afraid that I would disappoint you and lose you forever."

"Bones, you could never disappoint me. Don't you know that by now. I told you before, I would kill for you and I would die for you. And I can't live without you. I need you like I need air to breathe. It hurts too much to be without you. And 'moving on' wouldn't change that."

This time Brennan kissed him first. "So your place or mine?" She said with a little wink.

"What?" Booth replied.

"We haven't had any shots of Tequila yet. There's no reason we can't continue what we should have 6 years ago. Except this time, we'll be making love." With that, Booth paid the check and led Brennan out to his SUV.

"Bones, you know I love you, right? I don't think I ever actually came out and said that with everything that I confessed to you, but I really do love you with all my heart."

"Of course, I know that, but your heart is just a muscle…" Bones saw the look he gave her, but he didn't try to argue. "Just remember who said it first."


End file.
